The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDH15076’. ‘KLEDH15076’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in September 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female dahlia variety ‘DH-2010-0173 (FA)’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male dahlia variety ‘DH-20000-Bicolor red (5)’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross-pollination were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDH15076’ was selected from the group in May 2012 of plants in Stuttgart, Germany. In May 2012, ‘KLEDH15076’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal cuttings. ‘KLEDH15076’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal cuttings.